


Day twenty five; Drop

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Hybrids, non-humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: A zero plot short story about two non human delivery peeps.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day twenty five; Drop

The hybrid walked alongside the moon witch alchemist to help her with deliveries, and it was going smoothly so far; all the potions were packed, all of the delivery locations were planned out and located, and the few they had already delivered went smoothly, Rivit and Leaf even getting tips.  


Leaf didn’t have to do the talking, or even have to read the map, he just had to carry the potion bag and not drop anything, that was his job for the 

day. So far, he was doing a good job, nothing split, no bottles cracked, and he kept the weight distributed evenly.  


They were down to their last order; three small vials of some sort of pain relief potion. Rivit didn’t even judge her customers, what she made was legal and her customers paid good money for what she made.  


She knocked on the door and out popped a little old lady’s face. Without a word she slammed the door shut in their faces.  


“Well then, that was unexpected.” Rivit said, looking at Leaf who was distracted by a butterfly on the old lady’s flower bush.  


The door opened again, and a much younger, much bigger, woman. She held an empty hand out, her other hand on her hip.  


“You gotta pay for it, miss.” Rivit looked up at the woman’s face, and Rivit didn’t see any intentions of paying for the order written on her face.  


“Lady, no money, no order, I don’t give two shits if you’re bigger than me.” Rivit crossed her arms, determined to get this lady to pay for the order.  


“Hey Rivit, you need the bag yet?” Leaf turned around and saw the big lady give him a stare down. He stared blankly back at her, still happy from seeing a butterfly.  


“Not yet, friend. Just keep holdin’ onto it, ok? Don’t drop it.” Rivit said, not letting her gaze leave the woman.  


“I won’t drop it! I’ve been doing a good job so far!” He said proudly.  


The bigger lady’s face went soft, she smiled at the happy hybrid and pulled out a wad of cash from her bra. Rivit reached over and snatched the bag off Leaf’s shoulder before the lady changed her mind. She handed her the potions and just as the last potion was in her hand, the door slammed in her face, Rivit even heard it lock.  


“Ok then.” Rivit turned and gave Leaf the empty bag. He threw it on his tail, which it fell off of and almost landed on a flower. “Let’s get a move on, yeah?” Rivit said, counting the wad of cash in her hand.  


“Ok!” He said with a small hop.  


Rivit counted almost double of the price she listed for the order, which she wasn’t complaining about. Now she’s even more happy that she brought the young hybrid boy with her; he fulfilled his job and even got them a nice tip.


End file.
